Circles
by LMarie99
Summary: Flora McCall is the 'aunt' of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She is 20 and already graduated from college with a bachelors degree and ever she was born, she was a protégé, picking up things quickly or aka having a photographic memory. What happens if she is the one to take care of them after the accident instead of Jenna? What happens when she meets the Salvatore brothers? Stefan/OC
1. Circles

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries: I only OWN Flora McCall.

 _ **"We're burning down**_  
 _ **We're burning down**_  
 _ **we're the ashes on the ground**_  
 _ **We're burning down**_  
 _ **We're burning down**_  
 _ **we're falling underground**_  
 _ **If you can see me running up to you**_  
 _ **You know**_  
 _ **I've been running in circles around you**_  
 _ **If you could tell me I was back in time**_  
 _ **You know**_  
 _ **I've been running in circles for you."**_  
 **Song for Intro & Description: "Circles"**  
 **By Ludovico Einaudi**

 **INTRO**

* * *

"Flora, calm down."

"I can't. It hurts, it hurts too much. Why is this happening?"

"You can. You are stronger than this."

"Stefan, I'm slipping! Get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving you."

"You have too! Please! I don't know what I'd do if I killed you. Go!"

* * *

 **DESCRIPTION**  
 _  
_

 _Flora McCall is the 'aunt' of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. She is 20 and already graduated from college with a bachelors degree. Ever since she was born, she was a protégé, picking up things quickly or aka having a photographic memory. That was thanks to her godmother and godfather, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert._

 _Ever since she graduated high school, she wanted to teach History, inspired by all of the dates and the information that was given to her. So, she decided to become the assistant teacher at her old high school. She taught along side Tanner, aka the douche bag football coach._

 _After Elena ended her sophomore year of high school, she wanted to go to a party with her boyfriend, Matt Donovan. Miranda and Grayson said no, knowing that it was game night at the Gilbert household. But, with Flora to the rescue, she helped her sneak out. Later that night, Miranda and Grayson found out when Elena called, saying that she was sorry for bailing and that she wanted to go home._

 _Flora went with them, feeling like she needed to go for some reason. Once they picked up Elena, they were driving, when horror struck. The car swerved over the bridge and into the water. Miranda died on impact sadly as Grayson, Elena and Flora were drowning. Well, that was until the two girl passed out, thinking that they were going to never wake up._

 _They were wrong._

 _When they had awakened, they were in the hospital with their beds side by side. Jenna and Jeremy were beside them, crying as they saw their eyes open. They broke the news to them that their parents didn't make it, making them cry and sob as their heart broke._

 _Elena and Jeremy were officially orphans, while Flora lost her godparents._

 _A couple months later, the Gilbert siblings went into their phases. Elena stayed quiet and Jeremy went to drugs and alcohol. After Flora and Elena were released, Flora found out that Miranda and Grayson put her down as the guardian of their chilled if anything were to happen to them._

 _Flora became the adult of the household. Their Aunt Jenna stayed with them for the summer, until she knew that Flora was ready to take care of the two siblings. She knew that Jenna was a little relieved that she wasn't chosen to take care of the two, but was also jealous. When Jenna left, Flora was terrified, not wanting to make Miranda and Grayson regret handing custody of their children to her._

 _What happens when the Salvatore brothers come to town? What happens when the Salvatore's lands their eyes on Flora and Elena?_

 _Well, you'll just have to find out in_  
 _ **"Circles"**_

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 _ **Hey guys, I hope you'll forgive me for editing the chapter. I have changed the faceclaim and the title of this story. There will be few minor changes on the next following chapters, but not too much. Anyways, for those who have just started to read the story, please follow and favorite this story along with myself. I promise that you guys wont forget it!**  
_

[Updated April 10, 2017]


	2. CAST & PLAYLIST

**CAST**

Candice Patton as **_Flora McCall_**  
 _"I AM IN CONTROL"_

Ian Somerhalder as **_Damon Salvatore_**  
 _"I'M AM EVERYONE'S TYPE"_

Paul Wesley as **_Stefan Salvatore_**  
 _"YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE ME"_

The rest of the Cast as **_themselves_**  
 _"WE'RE FAMILY"_

* * *

 **PLAYLIST**

 **i.** Circles by Ludovico Einaudi  
 **ii.** Atlantis by Seafret  
 **iii.** Can You Hold Me by NF (feat. Britt Nicole)  
 **iv.** Anchor (Ed Tullett Remix) by Novo Amor  
 **v.** In This Shirt by The Irrepressibles  
 **vi.** Hunting Happiness by W. Darling  
 **vii.** Waves (Acoustic) by Dean Lewis  
 **viii.** Silver Moon by Roo Panes  
 **ix.** Kill Them With Kindness (Acoustic) by Selena Gomez  
 **x.** She Wolf by David Guetta (feat. Sia) 

* * *

[updated April 10, 2017]


	3. EPIGRAPH

**EPIGRAPH**

* * *

 _"Our love wasn't meant to last. We were made to be on different sides. Our relationship would be judged by those who knew who and what we were._  
 _I knew that it was wrong of us, but there was something about him that just made me feel like that all the looks and the sides that we were on didn't matter._  
 _We were worth it. Everything was worth it._  
 _And now, our relationship was a beautiful crime._  
 _Going in circles."  
_ **\- Me** ****

* * *

[Updated April 1, 2017]


	4. PILOT: PART ONE

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Flora McCall.

 ** _Flora's POV_**

"Hey, guys! It's time to wake up! School starts in an hour and a half!" I called out, moving to stand in the hallway. A smirk grew on my face when I heard groans of irritation come from their rooms. "I'm not kidding! If you two aren't up by the time I enter your rooms, you'll get up when cold water is splashed onto your bodies, and beds. I bet you guys would not want that."

"I'm up!" I heard Elena call out, then Jeremy voice came right after. I smirked, before heading to room, knowing that they weren't going to test my words and will do as I said. Going to my closet, I looked through my clothes, figuring out what to where for work today. This will be my first day to being a student teacher for history. When I was in high school, I loved history and it was easy to me. The last time I was in high school was when I was I think 16, 17. I have photographic memory so I was able to skip two grades.

Shaking out of my thought, I settled on a button up olive green long sleeve shirt and black dress pants that fit my legs nicely, black flats and a layered gold necklace. After I put on my clothes and necklace, I walked to my bathroom and used my straightener to give my hair some waves. And, after that I put on my make up, deciding to go natural instead of going over and beyond like the teacher I had when I was younger.

"Flora, is it fine if I borrow a jacket from you?" I heard Elena ask. I turned my head to see her standing in my room, giving me a small sweet smile.

"Of course, just not my blazer." I answered, giving her a teasing pointed look.

"Thank you." She thanked, walking towards my closet. I 'humm'ed and went back to finishing my make up. When I was done, I walked out of my room, but not before grabbing my blazer, messenger bag, phone and wallet that held my teacher ID.

"Hey, what do you two want for breakfast?" I asked Elena and Jeremy as I entered the kitchen. "Toast? Eggs? Anything?"

"It's all about the coffee, Flora. You know that." Elena answered, giving me a teasing glance as I poured a cup of coffee into a mug. I looked up at her innocently, feigning confusion at her answer. She knew how much I loved coffee. Coffee was my life.

"Whatever do you mean, Elena?" I asked feigning innocence. She laughed and shook her head at me. I followed right after, looking towards Jeremy. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm fine." He said, giving a small smile, stealing Elena's coffee from her hand. I laughed when Elena gave him a glare, but then turned back to Jeremy and gave him a small smile back, feeling a little sympathy for the young Gilbert. He has been having a hard time ever since his parents died. I am too, but he began to drift to things that you shouldn't do ever.

"Okay. Do you guys need any pencils, pens, journals, etc? Money for lunch?" I asked, pulling ten dollars out of my purse. Elena shook her head, while Jeremy grabbed the ten bucks out of my hands. Hopefully he uses that money for food and not anything illegal. "Am I missing anything?"

"Don't you have to get to the school early because of Tanner?" Elena asked, leaning up against the counter. I smacked my forehead, angry with myself that I forgot about that. How could I forget about that?

"God, that's right. Do you two need rides to school?" I asked, grabbing my things and car keys.

"Bonnie's picking me up. Jer?" Elena answered, looking towards Jeremy in question. He shook his head, causing a sigh to escape my lips.

"Okay. If you guys need anything, just message me or visit me during my free period, okay?" I reminded, pointing a finger at them. When I made it to the door, I yelled out, "I'll see you two at school!"

"Bye!" The two chorused, causing a smile to grow on my lips. Approaching my car, I looked up for a second to see a black crow seated on the mailbox. I raised an eyebrow as it looked at me, but I shook my head and unlocked my car, getting into the driver seat. I buckled up my seatbelt and turned the car on before backing out of the driveway, making my way to the high school.

* * *

"Hello, Flora." Mrs. Holloway said as I passed by the front desk. I turned to give her a wave when I saw that she was talking to a guy in a leather jacket and sunglasses.

"Hello, Mrs. Holloway. Who's this? A new student?" I asked curiously, walking towards the two. She gave me a nod while the guy just stared at me.

"Yes. This is Stefan Salvatore." She presented, causing my eyes to widen slightly. Salvatore?

"You're a Salvatore?" I asked in slight shock, remembering that there weren't many Salvatore's left. The only Salvatore I knew was Zach.

"Yes, I am. Do you know my uncle Zach?" He asked, taking off his sunglasses to look into my eyes. I gave him a nod, feeling captivated by his forest green eyes. I shook the thought away, he may be really really gorgeous, but he's a student.

"Yes, but not really." I answered, before remembering that I had to meet up with Tanner. "I'm sorry, but I have something to take care of. Maybe you'll be in one of my classes throughout the day, Mr. Salvatore."

"Maybe." He said, giving me one last smile as I walked away from the two.

I was walking with my bag in hand, when I saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. A smile grew on my lips when I saw Caroline hug Elena, making her look uncomfortable.

"Hello, girls." I said to the three, causing them to look at me.

"Flora, how are you?" Bonnie asked, giving me a smile. Caroline did the same, pulling away from Elena to give me a tight, but soft hug.

"I'm doing great, but I really need to be going. I got side tracked at the office and am currently late to seeing Tanner." I answered, gaining irritated looks from the three when I said Tanner's name. Yeah, no one really liked him at all.

"Good luck." Caroline said, letting me go. I gave them a salute, causing them to laugh a little.

"I'll try."

* * *

"You're late, Ms. McCall." Was the first thing I heard when I stepped inside the history classroom. I sighed, giving Tanner an apologetic look before walking to my desk that rested beside his.

"I'm so sorry, I was a-"

"No excuses. Just get ready, the bell is about to ring." He cut in, giving me a slight glare. I rolled my eyes, before turning my phone on vibrate and placed it inside my bag. I took off my blazer and hung it on the back of my chair, taking a deep breath before I heard the bell rang.

Quickly, I walked over to the chalk board and wrote my name on it besides Tanner's. After that, I walked towards the door, deciding to greet my new student as they walked in. A smile grew on my face when I saw Elena starting to walk towards the classroom, who gave me a bright smile when she saw me.

"Hello, Ms. McCall." She said in a teasing tone, moving to shake my hand. I gave her a nod and laughed a bit at her greeting.

"Hello, Ms. Gilbert. Please find your seat." I said in a serious tone, causing a small laugh to escape her lips. When she went inside, soon Bonnie and Matt came through the door giving me smiles. I gave them smiles also and soon, I saw the new kid Stefan walk towards my class. He gave me a smile and raised his hand to shake mine.

"It's nice to see you again, Ms. McCall. I didn't know that you would be my teacher." He said in slight confusion. I understood his confusion, I guess I looked young to him. That's given to since I'm 20 years old.

"I'm the student teacher for Tanner. You better get in class before the bell rings." I told him, giving him a raised eyebrow. He laughed a little before walking inside, and just as he did that the bell rang. I shook my head, laughing a little at the irony of my warning.

"Good morning class. Welcome to your Junior year of high school. As you all know, my name is Mr. Tanner and this is my new student teacher, Ms. McCall." Tanner introduced, gaining nods and looks that were towards me. "I'm just letting you guys know right now, if you get your work done, there won't be any trouble. But, if you don't get your work done, let's just say it won't be pretty."

"What Tanner's trying to say is that if you cooperate and do your work, we will make sure that you pass. Does that sound good to you guys?" I asked, butting into Tanner's harsh words. The class 'humm'ed as Tanner gave me a look.

"Anyway, let's start out the day.."

* * *

"Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861 and created a tremendous amount of tension with the state..." Tanner said as I leaned against the wall, watching him teach. From the corner of my eye, I saw Stefan staring at me. Why would he be staring at me? Maybe he is looking at someone else. That seemed to be right when I saw Elena turn to look at him. I sighed in relief, but for some reason, I was sad.

Maybe it was nothing. It was definitely nothing and I shouldn't worry about it. He was handsome, but I'm three years older than him and he is practically my student. It would never happen.

Or so I thought.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the first official chapter of "Beautiful Crime" and I'm sorry that this chapter was short. I just wanted to give you guys something to look forward to. I didn't just want to leave you guys hanging after only three short chapters.**

 **This story will be a love triangle between Flora and Stefan and someone else. Flora will have Damon a slight love interest before she gets into the love triangle with Stefan and the other guy who won't be named.**

 **Anyways, PLEASE follow, favorite and leave a review if you liked the chapter and what you liked about it!**


	5. PILOT: PART TWO

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Flora McCall.

 ** _Flora's POV_**

"Hello, gorgeous." I heard a voice from behind me say as I walked into The Grill. A sigh escaped my lips, rolling my eyes at the words that escaped a man's mouth. I had just gotten out of work and was hungry beyond belief. All I wanted to do was get a burger and fries and a drink. Not this.

"I'm not in the mood right now, so if you don't mind-" I started to say, but when I turned around, my eyes widened. What the-? "Damon?"

"Long time no see." He stated with his signature smirk on his face. I just stared at him in shock. What was he doing here? The last time I saw him was when I was in Georgia. I had just graduated college and a few of my friends went to a bar. We got a few drinks, then that was when I saw him. He sat on the bar stool across from mine and gave me his smirk. I ignored him at first and then we got to talking and one thing led to another...

"Yeah. What are you doing here by the way? Don't say it's because of me." I teased slightly, causing the man in front of me to laugh.

"Sadly no. I have family here. I think you know my uncle, Zach Salvatore." He answered. My eyes widened at the information. He's Stefan's brother or something?

"Another Salvatore? Other than Zach?" I questioned, crossing my arms across my chest. He raised an eyebrow at my words.

"Oh, you met my younger brother Stef?" He questioned in slight amusement.

"He's my student." I said, answering his question. His eyes widened, before he 'hummed' in realization.

"Oh, yeah. I remember you brought it up before we-" He started to say, making a noise in the back of his mouth. His smirk grew at his next words. "By the way, that was great sex. Care to do it again?"

"Uhh, no. Also, keep your voice down." I told him, grabbing onto his arm to take a seat at the bar away from the other customers. "Unlike you, I know people here. And, let me tell you that they love to gossip. Cons of Mystic Falls being a small town."

"Maybe I can persuade you, Ms. McCall." He winked, pulling his arm away to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. I gulped and watched as he moved closer to me, staring into my eyes. A shiver was sent through my body as his head moved to the side, his lips landing on my ear slightly. "I bet you had a rough day at work. Dealing with kids can cause stress. And, I know something that can relieve it."

"Damon..." I whispered, pushing him away slightly, staring into his eyes. He was right. Even though it was the first day of school, I felt stress and wanted it to be at least gone and away from my head. Maybe..no. I can't. "I don't know."

"Come on. It'll be fun. Like last time, remember?" He asked, staring deeper into my eyes. At his words, I remembered what happened between us. It was fun. It felt good. Maybe. "Your car, two minutes?"

"Sure. I know somewhere no one will be able see us." I said, feeling hot and bothered all of a sudden. He nodded his head, telling me to get up so we could go quickly. I stood up and walked towards the exit with Damon following after me. When we got to my car, Damon got into the passenger seat while I got into the driver's seat. I guilty pulled out of the parking lot and drove to where we would be alone.

"Get into the back." He ordered huskily as we arrived at the place, the car parked. I turned to look at him, eyes blazing with heat and lust.

"Only if you do the same." I whispered, unbuckling my seat belt, getting out of the driver seat. When I got into the backseat, he was there and soon our lips met hungrily. I gasped and moaned everywhere he touched on my body. His lips trailed down my throat and started to unbutton my panted. I helped him out and started to do the same to him. Soon, we were connected and then everything became pleasurable.

* * *

"Better than last time?" He breathed as we pulled away from each other. I chuckled breathlessly, shaking my head as I pulled on my underwear and pants. "I'll take that as a yes. We should definitely do it again."

"Maybe." I breathed, turning to see him give me a pout.

"Come on. I know you want me." He stated in a cocky tone. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look.

"Despite your handsome looks and the dangerous and adventurous vibe, you're not my type. If you were, then we wouldn't have done this in my car." I told him, finally able to get my breathing together. He gave me a look when I turned to face him. I just shook my head, looking into the rear view mirror to fix my hair.

"Flora, we both know that that isn't true. I'm everyone's type." He stated arrogantly. A scoff escaped my lips, shaking my head at his cockiness.

"I mean it, Damon. You seem like a guy who gets into trouble and likes to have fun." I began, his face beginning to turn into a knowing smirk. But, it began to slip at my next words. "But, you also seem distant and angry and sad. By the look you had on your face when I said Stefan's name, you seemed distant and angry. Maybe it's because of a bad past between you two, or maybe because of-"

"You don't know anything about me." He spat, giving me a glare that would've sent me six feet under. I didn't let it get to me though.

"No, I don't. That's why this, us, would never work out." I agreed, giving him a soft look. His glare didn't soften, but the look on his face looked glazed over by some unknown emotion. I shook my head and looked towards the time to see that it was 5 o'clock. Damn it. I was suppose to be home by now. "Do you want me to drop you off at The Grill or-?"

"Sure." He said shortly. I gave him a nod before getting out the backseat so that I can get into the driver seat, but before I could, I was slammed into the side of my car. I gasped and looked up to see Damon staring down at me with veins underneath his now dark red eyes. The crazy part was that he had fangs.

What the _fuck_?

"I'm a bit hungry. Don't scream and don't move." He ordered, looking into my eyes. For some reason, I nodded my head and just stood there while my mind was screaming out. Before I knew it, I felt his fangs go into my neck. Pain erupted throughout my neck, but I couldn't do anything. It was like I was frozen on the outside, while on the inside I was screaming for help. I didn't even know how much he drank from me, before I felt my knees buckle from underneath me. He pulled away from my neck and wrapped an arm around my waist, staring into my fluttering, tired eyes.

"You won't remember what just happened. All you will remember was getting out of the car to drive me to The Grill, and that you want to hang out again. Don't tell Elena who you were with either until she says that she knows who I am. You will forget everything I told you to forget and obey what I told you to do as soon as you get into the driver seat. Understand?" He ordered, his eyes still on mine. I nodded my head slowly and tiredly, staring back into his eyes.

"Understand." I whispered in a monotone voice. He smirked before pulling one of his arms away from my waist, biting into his wrist.

"Don't need Stefan on my ass for this. Drink." He ordered after muttering the first part, placing his wrist to my mouth. It was as if I was in a trance as I began to drink his blood. I began to feel the wound on my neck closing up, the pain fading away. My thoughts began to race as he pulled away from me slightly, unwrapping his arms from around my waist when he knew I was stable. What's wrong with me? Why was I doing this? Shouldn't I be running for the hills?

"Get in the car." He ordered again, moving to open the car door for. I nodded and got inside the car, immediately, I became confused as to what just happened. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, turning to look at Damon.

"What were we just talking about?" I asked.

"You just told me that you wanted to hang out again." He stated with a smirk. I made an 'oh' sound, nodding slightly.

"Oh, right. That'd be really fun." I said with a smile before putting the car in drive, heading to drop Damon off and drive home.

* * *

"Elena? Jeremy? I'm home!" I called out to the two teens, walking inside the house. I took my blazer off and placed it on the back of the couch. My head turned to see Elena coming down the stairs in a cute black dress. "Ooh, look at you. Gorgeous."

"Thank you, Flora." She said, walking towards me. She gave me a side hug. "Why did you get home just now? I was waiting for you because I needed to tell you something-"

"I'm sorry. After work I went to the grill and just got a burger and fries. You know how I love burgers and fries after a long day." I cut off, giving her a small smile. "So, what do you need to tell me?"

"Well, I went to the cemetery to write in my journal when..." She trailed off, pulling away from me when she thought about something. I stared at her in concern when she began on her way back up the stairs.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked in worry.

"I don't remember putting my journal back in my bag. Oh, God, what if someone finds it and reads it?" She panicked, rushing up to her room. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Hopefully she put it in her bag or she will go ballistic. I made to get my phone from my back pocket, when I realized it wasn't there. Cursing under my breath, I walked towards the front door, realizing that I must've forgot it in my car when I almost ran into the man that was in front of the door.

"Oh god." I gasped in surprise, placing a hand on my racing heart when I saw that he man was Stefan. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I was just about to knock." He said, giving me a 'sorry' look. "I saw Elena at the cemetery and wanted to give this back."

I looked down and saw Elena's journal in his hands. I sighed in relief, giving him a grateful smile. It seems like him. To save the day somehow. Elena will be so happy.

"Thank you." I said, taking the journal from his hands, slightly grazing my finger against his. A slight shock ran through my body at that, but I just shook it off. Damnit Flora, he is your student. You are older than him, maybe only by 3 years, but still. "How did you know where we lived?"

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw." He answered, putting his hands in his pockets. I nodded my head in agreement, Mystic Falls was certainly a small town. Has been since forever. "And, don't worry, I didn't read her journal. I have one of my own and wouldn't want anyone reading mine."

"You write too? I thought that Elena and I only did that?" I asked, giving him an intrigued. How is it that a guy like him, writes in a journal?

"Yes, I thought to myself if I don't write it down, I'll forget." He answered with a soft look on his handsome face. "Memories are too important."

"Yeah, they are. Beside writing my memories, I write. It keeps me sane." I told him, leaning against the doorway.

"What do you write about?" He asked in curiosity.

"Romance, comedy, anything really. Whatever's on my mind." I admitted, feeling myself become at ease. Why am I like this whenever he's around? Like, I'm at peace or something.

"Maybe I can read some of your writing sometime.." He trailed off, looking down at me with a soft look on his face. Realizing what I was doing, I cleared my throat, shaking my head slightly. He is my student. We shouldn't be acting like this.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I put in, running a hand through my hair. He was about to say something else when I heard someone on the stairs.

"Flora, who's here?" I heard Elena call out, beginning her trek down the stairs. "Oh, Stefan. What are you doing here?"

"He came to drop off this." I told her happily, giving Stefan one last long look before turning around to give Elena back her journal. She smiled brightly and took it from my hands, turning to her knight in shining armor at the moment. "Why don't you talk to Stefan while I go change?"

"Sure. Oh, hey, I'm going to meet up with Bonnie at The Grill. Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course, just don't stay out too late. It's a school night." I told her, giving her a pointed look that made her laugh, and Stefan smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Flor." She thanked, giving me a side hug before turning to the Salvatore present. I gave her a smile before giving one to Stefan, who returned it immediately.

"Goodnight, Stefan. See you in class tomorrow." I told him. He gave me a smile as I began to walk up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Ms. McCall." He said. I turned around after we stared at one another a bit, not wanting to start up anything. Come on, Flora. Get it through your head that you two can't be together. You're older than him and he is three years younger than you. People will be thinking that you are a pedophile or something. I shook my head, ridding those thoughts out of my head. I really need to go to sleep. Or watch Netflix.

Yeah, I'll watch Netflix.

* * *

"Flora!" I heard Elena call out, causing the bowl of popcorn that I was holding to raise immediately in horror, popcorn to fly everywhere. I immediately turned my head to see Elena standing behind me with an amused smile on her face. A whine escaped my lips, beginning to pull popcorn out of my hair.

"What's wrong and why did you call out my name as I eating popcorn? Now it's everywhere and in my hair." I stated, turning slightly to get a better look at her.

"I'm sorry, and I was calling you out like that because I wanted to tell you that I'm going to the party at the Falls on Friday and Stefan asked if I would be there. I think he likes me." She explained in a happy tone. I nodded my head and smiled at her, even though, for some reason I felt hurt that Stefan would possible like her. Oh, who am I kidding, he definitely likes her. She's beautiful and is finally single after her and Matt broke up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you." I told her brightly, ignoring the feeling that went through me moments before. She nodded, the smile falling off her face a few moments after her news. Concern and confusion filled within me. Why wasn't she smiling? "Why don't you seem that happy anymore?"

"Does it seem too-too soon?" She asked quietly, looking down at her feet and shuffled her feet slightly. I sighed, knowing that this would happy. She looked up towards me when I got off of the couch, beginning to walk towards her.

"Elena, if Stefan makes you happy, go for it. I'm sure your parents would want you to be happy. And, so would Matt, even though he'll reject it at first. All that everyone wants for you, is to be happy." I told her, grabbing onto her face, looking straight into her eyes. She nodded slowly, causing a small smile to cross my face. I placed a small kiss on her forehead, pulling her into my arms. "Do you want to finish watching "Friends" with me? I need my Rachel to my Monica."

"You don't even have to ask." She laughed, pulling away from me to head towards the couch. "Why don't you make new popcorn while I clean this up. It's the least I can do."

"Sure." I said, walking towards the kitchen. After I was done making the popcorn and grabbed us some drinks, I headed back into the living room. We laughed and leaned against one another as we watched the show, unaware of a certain vampire listening to us outside of the house.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry that isn't long or anything and I am sorry for not updating as much. I have school and the homework is unbelievable and I'm tired all the time.**

 **So, what did you guys think of the chapter?**

 **How did you think of Flora knowing Damon?**  
 **What about them having sex?**

 **Did you like it when Damon compelled her and fed on her?**

 **How did you like the conversation between Flora and Stefan?**  
 **Did you like it or hate it?**

 **What do you think is going to happen next for Flora?**

 **PLEASE FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND COMMENT ABOUT ANY OF THE QUESTIONS AND IF YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! I REALLY WORKED HARD ON IT!**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. PILOT: PART THREE

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Flora McCall.

 ** _Flora's POV_**

"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle?" Mr. Tanner questioned the class, looking around the room. I sat on my desk with my arms crossed over my chest. My eyes scanned the room to see any raised hands. As expected since this was first period, it was quiet.

"Ms. Bennett." Tanner called on loudly. The said girl looked like a deer caught in headlights, causing an amused smile to cross my lips. Oh, this should be good.

"Um a lot? I'm not sure like a whole lot." She guessed, nodding her head. I shook my head and glanced down at my feet before looking back up.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Ms. Bennett. Mr. Donavon." He turned over to Matt. "Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereo type?"

"It's ok Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it." Matt replied slyly, causing everyone in class to laugh. I chuckled under my breath, putting a look of innocence on my face when Tanner turned to look back at me with a slight scowl. I shrugged my shoulder and moved a hand out to the class, motioning to go forward. He shook his head and scanned the classroom.

"Ms. Gilbert?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know." She apologized, looking towards me with a slight frown. I gave her a reassured look, mentally telling her that it was alright. Not everyone knew the answer. Bonnie and Matt are clear examples of that.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break." Tanner said, shocking me to my very core. Elena looked down and I was about to step in when I heard Stefan say, "346 casualties. Unless your counting local civilians."

I looked at Stefan shocked that he knew that. He had just gotten here and he answered a question that locals are kinda supposed to know. He looked towards me, a thankful smile growing on my lips. I'm glad he took the heat off of Elena. I am definitely going to have a talk withTanner after class. What he said was hurtful and it made me angry that he said that in front of everyone in here.

"That's correct." Tanner stated with a surprised look. "Mr..."

"Salvatore." Stefan finished for him, turning his gaze to Tanner and away from me.

"Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" Tanner asked curiously.

"Distant." Stefan replied.

"Well very good. Except of course there were no civilian casualties in this battle." Tanner argued, smirking slightly.

"Actually there were 27 sir. Confederate soldiers they fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons and they were wrong. It was a night of a great lost" Stefan argued back with a slight proud look on his face. "The Founders archives stored in Civil Hall if like to brush up on your facts Mr. Tanner."

I faked a cough when I almost bursts out laughing. Tanner officially just got Tannered. I looked at Stefan with an amazed look. How did he know all of that? It seems like he felt my stare, turning to meet my eyes. I just gave him a nod before turning away, shaking the feeling away that I felt when I stared at Stefan. It's wrong. I can't have those thoughts. Not now and hopefully not ever again. Plus, I kind of slept with his brother more than once, but he didn't know that.

Mr. Tanner just huffed at that, turning away from the students. He looked towards me, motioning to continue on with the lesson. I nodded and got up from the table and stood where Tanner stood. I took a deep breath and continued on, projecting my voice for everyone to hear. As I continued on, what I didn't know was that there was a pair of forest green eyes on me the whole time.

* * *

"Really, Elena?" I questioned when we got home from school. Today was Friday, which was the day of the party at the Falls. It would be great to go to, if only I wasn't a TA at the school. "I'm 20 and am the TA at your school."

"You could be like a volunteer to make sure everyone is in check. Come on, have you gone to a party at the Falls?" She asked, making me think about it. No, I haven't been to a party at the Falls. But, I'm going to be the only adult there, well, kind of. "Plus, it'll give you a chance to have fun and it's a better way to watch out for Jeremy and I."

"You have a point there." I whispered, placing a hand underneath my chin. I began to think about it. Maybe I could go, but would that damage my job as a TA? "Okay, but, what if people recognize me? I'm a TA remember."

"Come on, Flora. Just have fun and don't do anything stupid. The student love you at the school. You're the best thing out of Tanner's classes." She answered, placing a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened slightly at that. Really?

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Really." She confirmed, giving me a big toothy smile. I gave her one in return and pulled her hand off my shoulder and held it.

"Okay, fine. I'll go." I said, gaining a cheer from Elena. I laughed and let go of her hand, moving towards the stairs. "What time does it start again?"

"7, so be ready by then." She answered. I turned to look at her in confusion, wondering why she wanted to leave by the time it started. "We are meeting up with Bonnie and we are going to be fashionably late, Flor."

"Oh, okay. I knew that." I chuckled awkwardly. She laughed and followed me upstairs. It's 3:30, we have at least 3 and a half hours to get ready and be looking great. Let tonight be a good one and not ruin my career. I'm going to be the fun god aunt, not the crazy drunk one.

* * *

It was almost four hours later as Bonnie, Elena and I arrived at the party. I wore dark blue skinny jeans, a white sleeveless band shirt, combat boots, and a black tattoo choker. Some students turned their heads to look at me, seeming shocked that I was here at all. I gave some of them, which were my students, a nod and to carry on with what they're doing. I know it wasn't responsible for them to drink, especially at their age, but this is a party. You're supposed to do wild things. Damn, I'm a horrible role model at the moment.

Anyways, as Bonnie and Elena grabbed beers, I being the designated driver, I started looking around. I don't know what I was looking for, so I just turned back to the two Girl in front of me when a conversation about a certain someone came up.

"Just admit it Elena." Bonnie told my god niece with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." She choked out, causing a laugh to escape my lips. A little pretty? Come on, Elena. He more than just a little pretty, even I have to admit that.

"Come on, Elena. He has that romance novelty stare." I pointed out, causing her to gap at me. Bonnie smirked at me in victory.

"Stefan stared deep into her eyes..." Bonnie started off in a deep voice. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and raised up a hand to complete with saying, "Piercing into her very soul."

Elena laughed at the two of us, Bonnie and I beginning to join in. I let go of Bonnie and stepped to stand between the two.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked Elena as if she knew.

"Elena wouldn't know. Why don't you tell us Bonnie, you're the psychic one after all." I pointed out, Elena nodding her head in agreement. On the way here, Elena and Bonnie told me about what happened on the way to school on the first day. Talking about Bonnie being psychic and all.

"Right I forgot." She nodded in realization. "Okay, so give me a sec. I have to concentrate or it won't work."

"Hold on you need a crystal ball." Elena told her, trying to find something that could represent a crystal ball. The two of us looked around, a empty bottle caught my eye. I bent down and grabbed it, wiping off the pieces of grass on the bottom of it. Once I cleaned it, I showed it to Bonnie and Elena with a bright smile.

"Tada." I sounded out teasingly, handing a empty beer bottle to Bonnie. The three of us laughed as Bonnie reached out to grab the bottle. But, when she touched my hand, she let out a gasp in shock and slight horror. Elena and I watched Bonnie with wide eyes when she quickly pulled her hand away, acting as if she had been burned.

"What?" Elena asked Bonnie confused of what just happened. I was confused too. What did Bonnie see? What happened?

"That was weird. When I touched you I saw a wolf and you, Flora." Bonnie told us, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked in worry. Why would she see me with a wolf?

"Yeah, but you didn't seem like yourself. All I saw was a wolf, you, and some kind of stone." Bonnie clarified even more. What was that supposed to mean? I don't understand what she saw, but for some reason, I felt panicked by it. No, I was scared. A horrible feeling began to fill my stomach. Bonnie must of seen the scared look on my face because she tried to reassure me by saying, "I'm drunk. It's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. Ok I'm just gonna get a refill."

"Wait, Bonnie!" I called out when she rushed off, wanting to know more about her vision. What did she mean by those three things? What did it mean?

"Bonnie!" Elena called out as well. When she disappeared completely, we let out sighs. Maybe, she was just drunk. Maybe it didn't mean anything. I opened my mouth to say something as Elena and I turned around, but before I could, there stood Stefan. We jumped, gasping in shock.

"Hi." He greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Elena and I chorused after we got our breathing under control. He looked between the two of us before realizing what he did.

"I did it again, didn't I?" He asked.

"Yeah." Elena breathed, looking up at Stefan with a dazed smile on her face. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable standing with the two. I think I should leave them be.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, looking over at me this time.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I waved off, giving him a small smile. I looked from Elena to Stefan before motioning where Bonnie rushed off. "I'm gonna go and find Bonnie. I'll meet up with you later, Elena."

"Wait, you don't-" Elena started to say, but before she could finish, I was already on my way off. I needed to find Bonnie, to see if she was okay and what else she saw.

I was walking around for a few minutes when someone came up to me, saying that Bonnie was in the wooded part and wanted to talk to me. Saying that it was important. That made me a bit skeptical. Like, how could this random person know that I was looking for Bonnie? And, why would she be in the wooden part? Well, let's just go see if the person was telling the truth.

"Bonnie?" I called out as I walked through the woods. I stepped over branches and pushed away leaves that were in front of me. A sound of a twig being snapped sounded out from behind me. A gasp escaped my mouth, turning around immediately to see that nothing was there. I swear if these teenagers are trying to mess with me... "If this is some kind of twisted joke, you got me. Come out wherever you are."

"Here I am, beautiful." I heard Damon's voice say, sounding as if he was right behind me. I turned around immediately and saw that it was Damon, blood all over his mouth. My eyes widened and I took a step back. "What? Is something on my face?"

"You-You're-" I stuttered continuing to move back. He tilted his head and gave me a pout. Before I could turn around and run, he shoved me up against a tree, staring straight into my eyes.

"You are going to relax. This won't hurt a bit." He winked, his face changing into something not human. I wanted to scream, but it was like I was completely frozen. Either in shock or in fear I guess. Damon brought his head to my neck, brushing my hair to the side. "You smell good. Delicious."

"Damon..." I trailed off as he licked my neck before biting into it. I moaned in pain, gripping onto his shoulders tightly. He continued to feed, my body beginning to feel heavy. Blood was escaping my neck, getting all over my shirt and my neck. My eyes started to flutter, but I fought for them to stay awake. It seems like Damon knew that I was beginning to fade because he pulled away a second later, staring into my eyes.

"Walk back towards the party, but pass out when you almost get there, understand?" He compelled, causing me to nod automatically. "It was an animal. Not me."

"An animal. Not you." I repeated his words. He gave me a smirk and let go of me, pushing me lightly to the direction of the party.

"We're going to have so much fun together, Flora." He smirked evilly before he disappeared. I blinked and felt a burning hot pain in my neck. I placed my hand over the bleeding wound and walked back to the party, my legs feeling like led at this point.

"Help." I slurred out, using my free hand to help me walk. I heard a cry and headed in that direction. Soon, I saw Jeremy over a body and Elena standing there with wide eyes. "Elena..." I trailed off, gaining her attention. She looked up and her eyes widened even more than before. "Help me."

"Aunt Flora!" She called out when my knees buckled, hitting the ground. I felt myself be caught and laid on my back. Through my blurry eyes, I saw a crying Elena staring down at me. "Flora, stay awake. We're gonna get you and Vicki to the hospital. Just, please don't close your eyes."

"Vicki?" I breathed before I felt black spots start to cover my vision. "I'm sorry, Elena."

"No, no, no. Flora-" She started to yell out, but I was already passed out.

* * *

 ** _3rd POV_**

"Somebody help!" Elena called out with her aunt in her arms while Jeremy held Vicki in his. Everyone's head turned at that, their eyes widening when they saw Flora and Vicki passed out with blood all over their necks. The first one to move forward was Matt, especially when he saw his sister.

"Vicki!? Vicki, what the hell?!" Matt rushed out in panic and ran over to them. Matt helped Elena place her 'aunt' on the wooden table beside where Jeremy laid Vicki. Elena continued to cry, staring down at Flora. She had already lost her parents. She didn't want to lose her god aunt too.

"What happened?" Tyler asked, moving towards Vicki.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Matt called out to everyone around them. Jeremy was beside Flora, checking to see if she was breathing when her chest barely moved. He lifted up Flora's wrist, checking for a pulse. When he felt nothing, he moved to rest her head on the woman's chest, but heard nothing.

"Hey back up back up." Tyler yelling to the other people around as Jeremy's world began to slow down.

"Guys..." He trailed off, watching as Elena analyzed the wounds on both of the women's necks.

"It's their necks. Something bit them. They're both loosing a lot of blood." Elena announced, grabbing the jacket from Tyler, who held it out for her. She gave him a thankful look and gave it to Matt. She moved to take the scarf that she had been given to Jeremy, but he didn't take it, only staring at Flora with wide eyes. "What's wrong, Jer?"

"She's-She's not breathing." He stuttered out, giving his older sister a face of horror. Elena gasped moved to see if Jeremy was telling the truth. Sadly, he was.

"She's not breathing, Matt! Flora's not breathing." Elena cried out, gaining the boy's attention. Matt immediately ran over and moved to give Flora CPR.

"Where's the ambulance?!" Matt called out as he straddled Flora's waist, beginning to give her chest compressions. He felt relief when he heard the sirens. He bent down and puffed air into Flora's mouth before giving her chest compressions again. In his eye sight, he saw Stefan staring at the scene, but mostly towards Flora. There was a look of horror and fear and worry on his face. Stefan backed away and ran off, making Matt confused. He just shook it off and looked down to see that Flora was breathing once more.

"We can take it over from here." Matt heard a woman's voice say from beside him. He turned his head to see that it was a paramedic. He nodded quickly and got off of Flora to go where Vicki was.

"Elena, what if she..." Jeremy trailed off sadly from beside his older sister. Elena looked up at the boy, a determination in her gaze.

"She's a fighter, Jeremy. You know that." She told him in a stern tone. He nodded, watching as Flora was put on a stretcher and put into the back of the ambulance. "Come on, we need to go to the hospital."

"Okay." He said. Elena led the two of them to the ambulance that Flora was in, telling the paramedic that they were family. The paramedic quickly nodded and ushered them inside. The two sat down and watch the paramedics get to work on saving their god aunt.

* * *

 ** _Stefan's POV_**

I rushed home quickly, feeling worried and angry at what had happened tonight. How could this happen? I had just seen Flora and now she's in the hospital fighting for her life from a wound that was from my kind.

A vampire.

"Two other attacks happened tonight and it wasn't me." I told my great great nephew, giving him a slight glare. Zach looked towards me in surprise, looking a bit guilty. He should be. I told him I don't feed on people anymore, not after what I do when I'm in a ripper haze.

I rushed up to my room and saw my balcony window wide open. The feeling of someone watching me crawled all over my body, making me to become defensive. Suddenly, a crow flew in, flying around the room. When it flew back to where it came from, I turned and saw the one person I didn't want to see. I sighed, giving the man in front of me a look. "Damon."

"Hello, brother." Damon smirked, looking smug to see the look on my face. It grew when he the hint of anger in the look. Dick.

"The crow is a bit much don't you think?" I asked in thought, wondering why Damon didn't just come out instead of using the bird. He chuckled, moving around and analyzed me who he hadn't seen in 15 years. Not after what he did in 1994.

"Wait and see what I can do with the fog." Damon teased a bit, his usual smirk continuing to stay on his face.

"When did you get here?" I questioned, already irritated and angry by Damon's tactics. Can't he just get to the point?

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon mused half heartedly. "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank god." Damon preached dramatically. "I couldn't take another day on the 90's, that horrible grunge look. Did not suit you. Remember Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" I asked again with more force, my teeth gritting slightly.

"I missed my little brother-" Damon started out, but I cut him off, sick of him changing the subject and lies.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." I pointed out, watching as Damon scanned one of his bookshelf's. Images of Flora came to mind, all bloodied up and deathly pale, hiding the flinch that wanted to escape his body. She's gonna be fine. Damon wouldn't kill her on purpose. Hopefully, he doesn't see how him hurting her was affecting me. I know that I like Elena and not because she looks like _her_ , but, there's something about Flora that just pulls me in. She's beautiful with her dark brown hair and her smile is the most beautiful smile that I have ever seen in the past a over a hundred years. Her laugh and her voice are just as consuming.

But, I know that she would think that it's wrong. That falling for me, her student, was wrong. She may be three years older than me in human years, but I am older than her by over a hundred. I know she catches my stares and she knows that I catch hers. Whenever I came up to her and Elena at the party, I saw the look on her face fall when she saw Elena looking at me with the brightest smile. I could she have had a small type of feelings for me too?

I shook those thoughts away. I'm seeing my older brother after 15 years and am thinking about something completely different. Stefan, get your head together.

"I've managed to keep myself busy amongst other things." Damon told me, giving me a wink. I shook my head, wondering who the poor girl was he used. I know that look, I came up with that look in my ripper days.

"You know, you left those two girls alive tonight. That was very clumsy of you." Pointing out the obvious, wondering why he would do that. Even though he was dick and was the worst person in the world, he was smart. And, what he did with Flora and Vicki, that wasn't smart.

"That could be a problem... for you." His smirked now beginning to annoy me. Ugh, does he have any other expressions.

"Why are you here now?" I demanded, tired of his games.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm certain the answer is six words. Elena and her hot aunt, Flora." Damon stated, causing my body to freeze slightly. He knew I would want to stay and get to know Elena, to see if she was like Katherine, but I knew he was curious about the Flora thing. She was just a girl. "She took my breath away, well, both of them did. Elena though for a different reason. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Flora though, she has to be the most beautiful girl, well, after Katherine. Is it working, Stefan? Being around Elena, being in her world? Does she make you feel alive? Or does Flora because she reminds you of Katherine too?"

"Elena's not Katherine. Flora is nothing like her either." I argued, growling a bit.

"Let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when was the last time you ate something stronger than a squirrel?" Damon teased, knowing and hating that I am feeding on animals now instead of people.

"I know what you're trying to do, Damon. It's not going to work." Shaking my head at what he was doing. I don't need this right now. Actually, ever.

"Yeah?" He questioned, no, taunted. "Come on. Don't you crave it a little?"

"Stop." I growled, giving him a glare that could send him six feet under. I wouldn't let him get to me.

"Let's do it!" He chanted, giving me a crazed smile. "The two of us together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or we can just cut to the chase and go straight to Elena. You can have Elena and I can have her hot aunt Flora. Well, again."

"Stop it." I growled out even louder, seeing red as I stared at Damon. How dare he talk about Flora like that.

"Imagine the taste of their blood." He tempted, a gleam shining in his eyes. "I can. Especially Flora. She tastes amazing in every way." He, then, smirked.

My eyes widened, realizing what he was talking about. He and-and Flora. When-? I felt myself vamp out, aching to kill my brother.

"I said stop!" I yelled out, running at my brother. We ran through the balcony window and fell to the ground. A groan escaped my lips when I hit the cement floor, looking around to see that Damon wasn't there. Well, until I looked ahead to see him watching me with a smirk on his face.

"I was impressed." He stated. I glared at him, standing up and brushed off the dust and dirt off my clothes. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with face." He mocked the look I made along with the snarl, making it out to be a joke. "It was good."

"It's always fun and games with you, Damon. But, wherever you go, people die." I told him in a stern tone. He won't destroy our home and he won't hurt the people I care about. Not on my watch.

"That's given." He chuckled, making me want to punch the look off his face.

"Not here. I won't allow it." I stated, standing my ground.

"I take that as an invitation." He shrugged his shoulders backward a bit. It's like he doesn't even care.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can we just give it a rest?" I pleaded.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping to my word." He reminded me. I sighed, remembering his words from long ago.

"Just stay away from Flora and Elena. You've already hurt Flora enough." I pleaded once more, feeling the anger of Flora almost dying because of him come flooding back.

"Where's your ring?" Damon questioned. My eyes widened a bit and looked down to see that my ring wasn't on my finger. I looked around, trying to see if it fell off from the fall. "Right, the sun is coming up in a couple of hours , and poof, ashes to ashes."

"Damon..."

"Relax, its right here." He feigned reassurance. He walked towards me with my ring in hand, handing it out to me. I took it cautiously, making sure he wouldn't do anything. I slipped my ring back on and felt relief. Now I don't have to worry about the sun. As I was letting my guard down, Damon vamped out and snarled at me, grabbing me by the throat. I gasped as I flew through the air and hit the garage doors, making a loud bang.

"You should know you aren't stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people." He sneered, walking towards my called form. I looked up at him, feeling the bones in my body start to heal. "I wouldn't try that again. And, Flora isn't yours. She wasn't even yours when you two met. She's mine. How does that feel Stefan? Having something that you wanted taken from you? Now, you know how it feels."

I glared at him even more, hearing the door open. Damon turned to the sound before looking back at me. He gave a smirk and began to walk away from me slowly.

"I think we woke up Zach." He stated, turning to look at me one last time. He seemed to soak up my vulnerable and damaged stated before turning back around and headed inside the house. "Sorry, Zach."

I stood up and leaned up against the garage doors. What am I gonna do? And, how am I going to protect Flora from Damon? I don't know why, but when Damon said that Flora was his, something inside me snapped. I knew that I cared for her, but for some reason, I think that care is something deeper than what I feel for Elena.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE W/FLORA**

 ** _3rd POV_**

Flora laid in the hospital bed, Elena sleeping in the uncomfortable chair beside the window of the room. Stefan stood there, happy to see that she was okay, but glared at the covered up bite mark on her neck. He walked closer to her bed, gently grazing her cheek. His touch caused her to stir a bit, but surprisingly, she leaned into his touch. A small smile grew on his lips at the sight.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." He whispered to her, low enough for her or Elena to head. He bent down before he knew it, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Flora felt a warm sensation on her forehead. She unknowingly smiled, feeling a safe feeling encase her. She stirred a bit, opening her eyes. When she didn't see anyone there, she closed her eyes, falling back to sleep from the nights events.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the new chapter of Beautiful Crime. I am so sorry for the lack of updates, but with school here I don't have anytime to write and all that jazz. I am also sorry for the updates on the previous chapter and the change of face claims. I am a very indecisive girl so you have to forgive me. I change my mind in a blink of an eye most of the time.**

 **Please vote, favorite and leave a comment if you liked how the chapter was written and the fight between Damon and Stefan! Thank you guys so much for favoriting and following this story. It means so much to me.**

 **Love you guys and I will try and update whenever I can.**


	7. FOUR: THE NIGHT OF THE COMET PART ONE

I do NOT OWN The Vampire Diaries. I only OWN Flora McCall.

 _ **Flora's POV**_

"I'm fine, Elena." I reassured the girl as we walked into the house two days after what happened at the party. I don't really remember what exactly happened, but I do know that I was bitten by some kind of animal. That part is the only thing I remembered from that night. "You don't have to hover."

"Aunt Flora, you almost died. Died." She stated in a hard voice. I sighed, knowing that already. She was scared that I would leave her too. That I would be gone just like Miranda and Grayson.

"But I didn't, Elena." I sighed, turning to face her after I closed the front door. She looked down and stood there quietly. I placed my hands on her shoulder and continued, "Hey, look at me. I'm on my feet and am fine. I am out earlier than I should be. The doctors said that I was healing nicely and that I should be careful of my stitches. Nothing is going to happen to me and I will never leave you."

"You can't promise that." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears. I swallowed the lump in my throats and pulled her into my arms, making sure that my neck didn't touch hers. "I can't lose you, Flora. I don't think I could take it."

"You're not going to lose me. I promise. A promise that I will keep." I whispered in her ear, pushing the tears back. I took a deep breath and pulled away from her with a bright smile on my face. "Hey, why don't we curl up on the couch watching Disney movies? Like old times."

"I'd like that." She nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna go get Jeremy and ask him if he wants to watch it with us. Could you get me some of the apple sauces from the refrigerator along with Gatorade?" I asked nicely. She nodded her head and headed towards the kitchen. I turned and began to walk up the stairs to Jeremy's room. Elena told me that Jeremy was having an even harder time after my accident. He didn't even want to visit me. I understand why, but I felt hurt.

"Jeremy?" I called out from the outside of his door. I knocked on it, waiting for a response. "Hey, can I come in?"

"Hold on." He stated. I backed away from the door, waiting patiently. After a moment or two, the door opened, revealing the teenage boy. My eyes softened at the redness in his eyes and nose. "What do you need?"

"Hey, Elena and I were going to watch movies in honor of me coming home and making a good recovery. Do you want to watch them with us?" I asked, taking a step towards him. He slacked a bit, rubbing at his eyes. "Please. I haven't seen you since Friday."

"I'm sorry." He said, catching me off guard. "After what happened to you, I couldn't-It just reminded me of my parents."

"I understand, Jer. I'm going to tell you what I told Elena. I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here for you two." I stated, placing a hand on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. His eyes closed, his shoulders tending up a bit.

"That's what they said." He snapped slightly before pushing my hand off his shoulder. My eyes widened in shock and hurt as he shut the door to his room in my face. Tears began to appear in my eyes, but I pushed them back. Oh, Jer.

I shook my head and walked to my room to grab a planner and my pillow. When I got inside, there was a something on my nightstand. My eyebrows furrowed, walking towards the item. I lifted it up to see that it was a note that said, _"I'm sorry."_

I'm sorry? Who would leave this in my room? I know that it wouldn't have been Elena and it wouldn't have been Jeremy, so who could it have been?

"Aunt Flora, are you okay?" I heard Elena ask from behind me. I jumped a bit, wincing when a sting of pain went through my neck. I quickly placed the note down and turned to look at Elena with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just getting a pillow and blanket." I answered easily, holding up the items. She nodded, but she looked a bit concerned. "What?"

"You look sad. Did Jeremy say no?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it." I fake smiled, walking past her. "Come on. Disney is calling my name."

* * *

It was dark outside as I sat on the chair on the front porch. Elena was out cold on the couch and Jeremy was still in his room. The conversation with him kept on appearing in my head. His parents told them what I told him, causing him to think that I was lying. I knew that I could've died, that I could die any moment, but I knew that I wouldn't, no, couldn't leave them. Not now.

I was too stuck on my thought to notice a figure walking towards me, until I heard a creak from the stairs that led to the front porch. My head slowly turned to look at the visitor, seeing that it was Stefan. My eyes widened a bit, confused as to why he was here at this hour.

"Stefan? What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up to walk towards him. He gave me a smile and moved to stand in front of me.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You know, after what happened." He answered softly, his green eyes staring into my brown ones. "You scared everyone."

"It wasn't exactly my intention." I stated in a slight teasing tone, but it held no humor. What happened really took a toll on me. I could've died. I wouldn't have been able to say goodbye. Before I knew what was happening, I felt tears fall down my face, choked out sobs escaping my throat. "I-I almost died."

"It's okay. You're okay." He cooed, placing his hands on my upper arms. I placed a hand over my mouth, trying to calm down, but I couldn't. I hadn't properly coped with what happened. I've been telling everyone that I was fine, when I wasn't.

"No, Stefan. It's not okay. Everyone has been asking me if I'm fine, but I'm not. I'm not fine. Everything is not fine." I sobbed out even harder. He sighed and he did something that I wasn't expecting. He pulled my hands away from my face and wiped the tears away from my eyes before he wrapped his arms around me. I froze for a moment, wondering why he did that. Shaking my head at the thought, I cried silently into his shirt, hoping that everything would get better.

"You're alive. That's all that matters right now." His voice soft and embracing. I shook a bit when I sniffled, trying to catch my breath. I pulled away from Stefan and gazed up at him with a small thankful smile.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for crying." I said, unwrapping my arms from around his waist, wiping away my tears. He shook his head in slight amusement.

"You don't have to apologize. You're human." He argued, before his eyes widened a bit. "I mean, you're allowed to cry like everyone else."

I nodded, raising an eyebrow at his sudden mood change. He seemed a bit nervous by his previous words. I just shrugged and sniffled again, pushing his behavior in the back of my mind.

"Thank you for...comforting me." I wiped my eyes, giving him a small smile. He gave me one back, shrugging his shoulder. "It was very nice of you."

"You're welcome." He smiled, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. I looked down at my feet, wondering what to do now. "I-"

"Flora-" I heard Elena's voice call out, coming outside from the house. I looked up in time to see a shocked look cross her face when she saw Stefan. "Stefan, hey. What are you doing here?"

"I was passing by and saw Ms. McCall out here, so I decided to see if she was okay." He answered easily, giving her a small smile. She swooned a bit and turned to look at me, frowning in concern when she saw that my eyes were red and puffy.

"Flora, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought about stuff." I lied, causing her to raise an eyebrow, but nodded anyway.

"If you need to talk to me, you know that you can talk to me." She stated, turning back to Stefan when I gave her a nod. "Since you're here, do you want to stay for a bit?"

"I-uh-" He stuttered a bit. Confusion filled within me when his eyes flashed towards me before looking back to Elena. "Sure."

"Great." She smiled brightly, looking towards me with a sheepish smile. "Flora, would it be fine if Stefan stayed over for a bit? I know it's a school night and all-"

"It's fine. Curfew is 10, which is in an hour and a half." I answered, giving her a pointed look. She nodded and motioned Stefan inside. After giving me one last look, the two went inside, leaving me alone on the front porch. A sigh escaped my lips, moving to sit back on porch chair. Alone. Again.

A thought popped into my mind that caused a big smile to crawl on my face.

* * *

Ice cream. The gift that was from god above.

I sat in the kitchen, eating my favorite ice cream with a big smile on my face. If one thing could make me happy, it was ice cream. Well, and cookies and brownies.

The sound of footsteps alerted me a bit. I turned to see Stefan walking down the stairs, his head turning towards me. I gave him a smile and ate another bite of my ice cream.

"Right on time." I smirked a bit, nodding my head over to the clock that showed that it was ten minutes till 10.

"Thank god. I don't want to end being a bad influence on your niece." He laughed lightly. "She fell asleep, by the way."

"Oh, she is a trouble maker. Maybe she will corrupt you and I'm not surprised that she passed out. She's been up since 5 in the morning." I laughed, but stopped when a troubling look crossed his face.

"Or me corrupting her and you." He whispered, causing my eyes to widen at his words. What? Him corrupting Elena and me? Seeing the look on my face, he quickly added, "I mean, I didn't want to keep you or Elena up because school is in the morning and I didn't want to bother you guys."

"Yeah." I whispered, standing to my feet and nodded my head towards the door. He followed behind me, stepping through the door. His eyes looked into mine, a smile gracing his handsome face. My heart sped up at that, but calmed it down and gave him a smile in return. "Goodnight, Mr. Salvatore."

"Goodnight, Ms. McCall." He said before I shut the door in his face. I turned around and leaned back onto it, closing my eyes and took a deep breath. _Flora, don't even feel what you're feeling. He's your student and you have Damon. You may not have have him, but you had fun with him before. Maybe there's something there with him._ But in the back in my mind, I knew that I didn't really like Damon, but something was pushing the theory of me liking him a lot. That I wanted to see him again, or at least have some fun again.

Ugh, decisions decisions.

* * *

"Do I look adult as in a respectably figure?" I asked Elena when she walked out of her room. Tanner called me this morning as I was sleeping, saying that I had to go to a conference for Jeremy today. He didn't sound too happy about it either, so I didn't say anything despite knowing that I had the next two days off work after the accident.

I knew that I could just wear what I usually wear to work, but I had to look more adult than I do. I knew that Tanner didn't think that I was a parental figure to Elena and Jeremy because of my age, but I wanted to prove him wrong. I have been able to take care of them for the past few months and I may not know how to control Jeremy yet with you know, but who knows.

"Depends. Don't you have the day off?" She questioned in concern, but also eyeing the outfit that I was wearing. I had put on a mustard colored tank top blouse with a black pencil skirt and blazer. My hair was down at the moment, ready for Elena to help me how I should wear it.

"Yeah, but Jeremy's parent teacher conference is today and Tanner didn't seem to be patient, so yeah. I'll be fine." I reassured her when I saw the worried look on her face. "So, should I have my hair up or down or pinned to the side?"

"Pull it up." She ordered. I did so and she said. "Sexy stewardess." Then I put my hair down, "Feisty, but independent." And then I pinned the right side back, "Cute nerd."

"Down it is. You seem feisty today." I said, smoothing my hair a bit. She smiled and shrugged a bit.

"I feel good which rare, but I decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine and all that stuff." She brightly stated before a curious look crossed her face. "Where is Jeremy?"

"Jeremy said something about getting breakfast at The Grill before heading over to school." I answered, causing her to give me a raised eyebrow. I sighed, looking down to my feet and placed my hands on my hips. Don't tell me... "I'm guessing he lied to me."

"Sorry, Aunt Flor." She smiled sympathetically. Taking a deep breath, I gave her one last tired smile before heading back to my room to get finished getting dressed. Damn it, Jeremy.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Tanner asked as we sat in our classroom. I shrugged, patting the bandage on my neck lightly and gave him a small smile.

"I'm doing fine. Hopefully, I can come back in two days." I answered, gaining a nod from him. "So, about Jeremy?"

"As Jeremy's teacher I'm concerned." Tanner started off with. "Alright? It's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes."

"Six? Are you serious?" I asked in shock, leaning back in my seat a bit. I can't believe that he's missed six classes and no one called or told me. Where does he go during those times? Actually, I kind of don't want to know. "Mr. Tanner, I'm sure you know about what happened a couple months ago with his parents."

"Four months ago, great loss. Car accident. Wickery Bridge, if I remember correctly. And, that both you and Elena were in the car. You two survived. They didn't." He stated bluntly, making me hold in a wince. "How is it that you are related to them? You were Grayson and Miranda's young god daughter?"

"God daughter, yes." I stated, feeling a bit irritated by his bluntness. "Are you sure Jeremy missed six classes? I would know, I'm your assistant teacher. I work by your side most of the time. And, school is pretty hard on sophomores in high school."

"Not when you're on drugs." He stated, finally making me wince. "It's his attempt at coping, Flora. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hungover. Are there any other _real_ relatives in the picture?"

"Real?" I asked him in shock, feeling a bit hurt by his words. "Grayson and Miranda trusted me to take care of Elena and Jeremy when they were gone. I may be only three to four years older than them, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of them. I am a high school graduate of four years and just got my teaching license. I'm their sole guardian."

"Yes, but you are aware that you are in fact 20 years old and are only three to four years older than them. You are barely an adult." He stated. I clenched my jaw and took a deep breath. "Could there be anyone else?"

"What is your point exactly, Tanner?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it? Raising two teens along with yourself?" He asked.

"It's tough, but as long as theirs communication, then it's not hard that much."

"Wrong answer." He stated, causing me to straighten up a bit. "It is an extremely impossible job, and anything less and you're not doing it properly."

My jaw dropped, about to tel him off, but stopped. I worked with the man. If I said anything too offensive I could hate to be an assistant teacher that worked with him. I knew that being a guardian isn't easy. Especially since I have a teen that won't go to school and is taking drugs and won't talk to me.

"Thank you for the heads up, Tanner." I stated sarcastically. I stood to my feet and gave him a nod. "I'll see you Thursday."

And, after that, I walked out of the classroom and out of the school. On my way to leave and go to my car, I saw the boy that was in trouble with Tyler Lockwood. My eyebrows furrowed, knowing that the two didn't have a good relationship.

I walked towards the two as I heard Tyler say, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Yeah you keep saying that, but not do it because I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy stated, pushing the boy in front of him. My eyes widened and picked up speed.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" I yelled with an angry look. Jeremy just kept looking at Tyler waiting for his proposition. "If you two don't break up, I will send you two to the principle. I don't care if I'm not on duty."

"Walk away Jeremy. This is your final warning." Tyler stated, moving back.

"No this is your final warning dick. I'm sick of watching you play Vicki and if you hurt her one more time I swear to God I'm will kill you." Jeremy threatened, making me look at him in shock. I quickly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him away from the Lockwood, feeling anger burn within me. I can't believe he threatened him right in front of me. "Hey, let me go, Flora."

"Why? Embarrassed?" I questioned, seeing a couple people looking towards us, but stopped when they realized who I was. "What the hell is up with you, Jer? I just got back from a teacher conference with Tanner. Six classes? You skipped six classes?"

"Let me go." He ordered again, but I tightened my grip a bit more.

"You need to stop his, Jeremy. You are 16 years old and have your whole life ahead of you. Trust me, you don't want to go down this path you are headed on." I pleaded him, placing my other hand on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. He blinked and looked away, managing to pull away from me. "I know that you're still broken about your parents, but they wouldn't want this for you. Talk to me."

"Just leave me alone. Please." Then took his arm from my grip and left. I looked after him sadly and thought back to what Tanner said. Maybe I'm not capable of taking care of them. Maybe I should let someone that is _actually_ family do it.

I just don't know anymore.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**  
 **Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! I wanted to do something a bit different and want it to based off of some of my work and not Julie Plec and etc. I hope you liked the Flora and Stefan moment at the beginning!**

 **What did you think of the Flefan/Stlora moment?**

 **How did you feel when Elena stepped in on the Flora and Stefan's moment?**

 **How did you feel about Flora's talk with Tanner?**

 **What about the one with Jeremy?**

 **Can you not wait for the next chapter?**

 **PLEASE favorite, comment and follow me if you liked the chapter and want another one soon! I love writing for you guys and all that jazz. Also, please don't comment 'update' or anything to do with it. Your comment will be deleted if you do.**


End file.
